Sentidos para el descubrimiento
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Se ven, se escuchan, se conocen. Son los Merodeadores. Triste es la vida en secreto de un licántropo y doloroso el camino, pero todo cambia cuando hay allí amigos que te acompañan. "El descubrimiento del problema peludo"


**Oneshot. De mis amados Merodeadores. Nada nuevo la verdad, ya se ha leído y visto. Pero quería escribirlo y bueno, ha salido esto. Yo mi trastorno con los licántropos. Bueno, eso. Disfrutadlo.**

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, nada me pertenece todo es de J.K y eso.**

* * *

**Sentidos para el descubrimiento**

* * *

**Audición**

_7 septiembre, 1972 _

Esta cálidamente reconfortado entre las macizos brazos de aquella butaca de rojo terciopelo. Tiene un enorme libro entre las piernas y su vista no se retira de las singulares letras mientras devora el contenido. Hace cinco días que había comenzado su segundo año. Y no podía dejar sus notas de lado, era lo único, en su condición, que podía otorgarle una pequeña esperanza en su futuro.

Escucho el tumulto antes de que la puerta/cuadro se abra. Se entera de todo, antes de que los tres se arrastren hacía él con sonrisas poco creíbles y ojos brillosos desprendiendo inocencia. Algo que él no les creía para nada, ha escuchado sus voces susurrantes, sus palabras apresuradas y las risillas camufladas. Él, a la corta edad de doce años ya no le hace ver el tonto como en primero.

Solo un año le basto para conocerlos de pie a cabeza. Sus amigos, eran singularmente problemáticos, pero a excepción de Peter, unos magos increíbles.

— Remus- suelta el pelinegro de lentes y una sonrisa enorme en su cara.- ¿Qué haces aquí, sentado con tremendo ejemplar de libro?

— Que no lo vez, James.- le contesta el otro pelinegro, de grandes ojos grises y un aire medio vagabundo- se quiere convertir en la nueva biblioteca andante.

— Nhe, Remus. ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo? Aún es temprano y queda tan poco para disfrutar de estos frescos días.- el tono de James no es ni de suerte tan despreocupado como quiere hacerlo saber.

A su corta edad, había aprendido que James Potter era todo menos un buen mentiroso.

— No os voy a ayudaros- contesta y vuelve a levantar el libro para no tener que ver sus miradas impacientes y alarmadas entre uno y otros.

— ¿En que exactamente?- pregunta esta vez Sirius, sentándose en el brazo de la butaca.

— ¿Qué creen que no sé, que a Peter se le ha caído de nuevo de las bombas fétidas en el drenaje del baño? Y necesitan una mano suficientemente delgada para sacarlas.

La cara de pasmo de los chicos, es de seguro, una de esas cosas que le hacían sonreir por lo bajo.

~.~

_14 septiembre, 1972_

Desparramado como esta en la silla mientras James hace un extraño invento lanza papeles con sus varitas y un elástico. La pelirroja lanza llamas le mira desde el puesto al otro lado de la sala y él yace sonámbulo como estaba sobre sus notas que se le pegan en la mejilla. Observa las pequeñas moléculas de polvo que se alzan sobre ellos mientras la patosa e increíblemente horrenda voz del profesor de Historia de la magia inunda todo el salón. ¡De verdad! Deberían de embotellar su voz, estaba seguro que los magos con insomnio serian los primeros en comprarlo.

Yace observando por la ventana mientras el tímido sol de aquel día a penas si entraba para calentarle la cabeza.

No sabiendo que más hacer ya que Peter yacía completamente dormido al otro lado de la sala y James hace extraños ruiditos mientras intenta que no se le escape el elástico. Toma una pluma y empieza a hacer garabatos y dibujos sobre el descolorido papel.

Tienen que estar despiertos pero no necesariamente tomando atención.

Remus se ha ido la noche pasada ya que al parecer su madre nuevamente había tenido una recaída y como era cosa de vida o muerte, se había marchado.

Ese día, 14.9.72… mientras dibujaba a tres personitas debajo de la fecha y hacía un signo de interrogación en el cuarto miembro.

**Tacto**

_10 octubre, 1972_

Es increíble como en poco más de un mes, su habitación ya esta hecha un cuchitril. Hay prendas de ropa, papeles de golosinas, tinteros desparramados, pedazos de plumas por aquí y por allá. Sus léase llamados amigos había asustado a los elfos domésticos para que no osaran poner un pie en el dormitorio hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, porque según ellos, los elfos botarían o meterían mano en cualquier asuntos mínimamente peligroso y eso no podía suceder, porque estaba seguro que un cincuenta por ciento de las cosas sin explicación que habían por los rincones y debajo de las camas eran peligrosos para los residentes del colegio en general.

Y no es que el fuera algo así como la pulcritud hecha humano, pero de vez en cuando tal desastrosa habitación le ponía los pelos de punta.

James y Sirius están ambos en la cama del primero mientras escriben en voz alta lo que harán con el experimento numero treinta y dos ya que esta a punto de culminar su estado de podridez.

Peter no esta ni cerca, cuando la punta de la pluma se rompe del todo y le da demasiada flojera bajar a la Sala Común a buscar su bolso, se gira hacía los chicos.

— ¡He Sirius!- llama al ojigris quien le mira interesado.- ¿Tienes una pluma?

— ¿Me haz visto cara de gallina?- pregunto este con un deje de exasperación en su voz. Él rueda los ojos y le mira detenidamente hasta que este suelta un suspiro y un movimiento con la mano.- Sí, sí, en mi baúl. Sírvete tu mismo.

Se levanta con la modorra del día domingo, afuera esta comenzando ya hacer frio. Intenta no taparse la nariz cuando abre el baúl ya que hay varias prendas sucias y calcetines sin pareja colocados en una esquina. Obviamente el chico no tendría más ropas en unos pocos días y las cosas comenzarían a desaparecer… como el año pasado.

Quitándose esas ideas de la cabeza metió la mano al ver las plumas apretadísimas allá abajó, mientras recolocaba algunos libros y unas cajas, para poder sacar una de estas sin romperlas, fue el leve destello de algo plateado que cayo sobre la palma de su mano que produjo que el dolor se expandiera por su brazo.

— ¡Ay!- grita y cae sentado llevándose la mano lastimada hacía el pecho.

Cuando sus dos amigos le miran alarmados, no es nada comparado con su cara. _Plata… lobo… licántropo…_

— ¿Te haz hecho daño, Remus?- pregunta James mientras se levanta.

— Sí, o sea no, no, solo me he cortado.- susurra ocultando la mano entre su túnica semi abierta.- me ha pillado desprevenido.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunta Sirius esta vez mientras saca el cortapluma de plata del fondo del baúl.

— Si, solo iré a lavarme.

Con el corazón en la mano sale rápidamente de la habitación mientras la herida pulsaba dolorosamente.

Al entrar en la pequeña habitación observa la mano, un largo manchón de piel enrojecida y levemente amoratada.

La plata era una de los materiales que asesinaban a los suyos con el simple contacto. Esto había sido solo un roce, un leve golpe, pero si hubiera tenido más segundo seguramente le hubiera inutilizado los dedos.

Utilizando un poco de poción cicatrizadora que ahora mantenían con frecuencia en el baño, se dejo estar sobre uno de los lavabos.

Algún día de estos, toda su vida se iría en picada… y el dolor no dejaba de ser cada vez peor.

~.~

_13 de Octubre, 1972_

La luna llena se filtra por las cortinas, mientras de su cómoda la luz juega con las sombras de la habitación. James duerme desparramado en su cama, y Peter ronca brevemente en la suya.

La cama de su lado vacía. Remus se había caído en la escalera, y aunque él creía que era algo bastante simple, le habían dejado en la enfermería.

Se mueve en la cama para terminar ese estúpido pergamino sobre la guerra de los duendes anda a saber que año, cuando el cuaderno en el que se haya afirmado cae. Lo levanta hastiado y ve la fecha y los borrones que son un montón de dibujos deformes.

14 de septiembre… Remus no estaba en sus patéticos dibujos. Tomo la pluma y el tintero.

13.10.72 dibuja una gran luna y tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo y otro con vendas. Sonríe para si mismo… hasta que un escalofrió le recorre la espada y la sonrisa se esfuma.

Cierra el cuaderno, lanza el pergamino, apaga la luz, se aferra a las tapas y deja que su mente vaya a la deriva.

Esa noche sueña con perros persiguiendo una sombra.

**Vista**

_7 Diciembre, 1972_

Había sido un muy agradable día. Las primeras nevadas habían caído y el cielo estaba encapotado, listos para dejar una nueva tanda de nieve y frio. A él no le gusta el frió, de hecho lo odia mucho... Pero son esos pequeños momentos dentro de esa helada vista, lo que le agrada, lo que le reconforta.

Han salido solo unos momentos, dejándose llevar por esos tres amigos que colocan sus mejores caras de cachorros y se han salteado la única clase, donde al profesor no les interesa si van o no. Después tendría que ser realmente lindo con Lily, porque de seguro que la pelirroja no le daría los apuntes de buena mano, y él aunque adoraba salir y despejarse un poco, no podía dejar sus estudios de lado.

James ha empezado una guerra de nieve, sin cuartel ni gloria, solo intentar golpearse los unos a otros con esas pesadas bolas de nieve que te arrancan un jadeo y en el peor de los casos, para gente como él, cuando la bola esta bien hecha y con una fuerza desmesuradle… un seguro moretón.

Peter ha logrado la mejor fortaleza entre una zanja y un puñado de árboles y les ataca sin detenerse, James y Sirius se han aliado y él solo puede escapar de árbol en árbol antes de ser asediado por una lluvia de bolas.

Esta sonrojado, cansado y los pulmones envían un pequeño silbido por un seguro resfriado aproximándose. Peter le grita desde el otro lado, que corra hacía la seguridad de su barricada. Que se le aliara, y esa era su intención, si solamente esos dos energúmenos le dieran un respiro.

Solo tiene una oportunidad y la toma en el momento en que Peter lanza su mejor carga tomando desprevenido a sus compañeros, corre por la nieve intentando no matarse, pero la nieve es pesada y resbaladiza.

— ¡Por él!- grita Sirius y él ve a sus dos amigos, lanzar dos increíbles bolas de nieve en su dirección. Moretones… pero él no quiere más.

No lo piensa, ni siquiera sabe bien lo que hace, está punto de caer y ser rematado por dos bolas de nieve enormes. Su mano choca en el suelo y se impulsa hacía arriba, ve la bola de James acercándosele a la cara y solo logra moverse hacía atrás. La bola de Sirius, le va a pegar en el costado, pero el rueda hacía adelante saliendo victorioso. No espera un segundo más, se levanta y con una derrapada digna de algún muggle jugador entra en el refugio de Peter.

Él chico le mira con enormes ojos y una sonrisa asombrada.

— Esos son reflejos, Remus- sonríe mientras se oculta de un bombardes vengativo.

El respira tranquilo y logra ponerse en pie. Sirius y James le gritan cosas sobre su muerte, y la venganza. Y él solo rie.

Porque son esos momentos, salteándose las clases, en el que él se siente humano.

~.~

_11 Diciembre, 1972_

Sirius ha estado enfurruñado todo el día. Es sábado, un sábado flojo la verdad. Remus ha tenido que marcharse porque no sé que y no sé como. Peter esta durmiendo frente al fuego, y él ve interesado a la pelirroja que le bufa y le gruñe cada ciertos minutos. Con solo mirarla… nada mejor y sin tener que moverse. Hacer enfadar a Lily Evans era su versión de pasar el rato… a él le encanta molestarla, había algo entretenidísimo al verla sonrojada con esos ojos verdes brillantes mientras él solo le miraba.

Sirius suelta otro gruñido cual perro y él le mira con una ceja enarcada. Este no dice nada y sigue metido en sus libros raros, él no tiene ninguna gana de ver libros o moverse. Esta muy bien allí, en esa butaca saboreando un dulce de anís, molestando a Evans con su presencia. Navidad esta a la vuelta de esquina.

Hacía poco menos de una semana han dado con la cocina… y le han dado que hacer a los elfos. Sí, señor… eran los mejores.

— Joder- susurró Sirius, y él le mira por el rabillo. Este sigue escribiendo algo y no le toma atención.

— ¿Estas pensando en alguna buena broma?- le pregunta a él chico que con sus flequillo no logra verle a los ojos.

— Maldición- suelta sin hacerle caso, y él se gira para ver lo que lleva escrito. Porque no le gusta que Sirius le ignore.

Tiene el cuaderno de Historia de la Magia abierto, lleno de dibujos de pésima calidad. Sobre la mesa hay tres libros de encuadernación dudosa y un calendario lunar. Su letra no es la mejor, y desde su posición no puede entender sus jeroglíficos. Sirius estaba dado a la runas, por Merlín que si.

De pronto los chicos de séptimo se reúnen alrededor del fuego y comienzan una partida de snack explosivo mientras cuentan historias de terror.

Él los observa, atentos, esperando que contaran una realmente buena. De pronto uno de ellos aúlla cual mala imitación de un lobo, Sirius suelta un taco de esos especiales para los Slytherin y se marcha con una bronca monumental. Podría ir detrás de él, pero a estado así todo el día, y no quiere terminar en terapia.

Los chicos hablan de los hombres-lobo, de sus asesinatos y de las dolorosas transformaciones que cada luna llena ocurren en ellos.

Levanta la mirada hacía la ventana. No nieva, pero hay un manto de ligeras nubes que se mueven rápidamente. Allí detrás de estas una esfera amarilla alumbra alrededor.

Otro chico vuelve aullar.

Y un escalofrió horrible le pasa por la espina haciendo que tirite.

**Gusto **

_9 Febrero, 1973 _

La enfermería esta vacía. Como siempre.

La luna llena lo ha dejado agotado y físicamente adolorido. Media docena de cicatrices nuevas en su espalda y costados, una especialmente mala en el muslo que hará tenerlo cojeando un par de días.

Esta cansado… muy cansado, ya se le acaban las excusas para sus amigos. Y solo es su segundo año… ¿Qué hará? Por Merlín, ¿Qué puede hacer?

Decirles, no. No puede… los licántropos son seres oscuros condenados por los magos. Son expulsados y rebajados a los niveles más pobres de la comunidad. Son humanos, pero son tratados como animales… porque lo son, en parte.

Hay veces que únicamente quiere terminar con todo. No se ve físicamente siguiendo adelante, sicológicamente menos, anímicamente cada vez menos.

No se ve teniendo un trabajo estable, una vida tranquila. Una familia jamás.

A veces, solo a veces quiere terminar todo… salir de la Casa de los Gritos y que algún cazador le de fin a su miserable existencia. Su madre no quiere hablar de ello, le da fuerzas y sonrisas que a él realmente le hace creer en un futuro. Pero no puede más… cada luna llena, cada mentira a esas personas que conviven con él todo el año. A veces, cuando esos pequeños momentos en que están en la habitación haciendo nada, él quiere contarles que es un licántropo, que esta cansado, que no quiere seguir mintiéndoles.

Pero ve en el Profeta, pequeños artículos de cazadores, magos y hasta alguno que otro muggle, hablando sobre asesinatos y masacres, la población licana, cazadores que no son exactamente juzgados por asesinar a algún licántropo "problemático".

No sabe como se lo tomaran… especialmente ellos que han sido criados en antiguas familias puras.

Tocan la puerta y Madame Pomfrey, la joven enfermera en práctica sale a ver quien ha llegado.

Se recuesta en la cama, prefiera pasar por dormido que entablar alguna conversación con el alumno de paso.

Las voces le hacen estremecerse, y es inevitable que abra los ojos de golpe observando las tres cabezas que intentan aparecer por la puerta.

Madame Pomfrey incapaz de detenerlos con la escusa de estar durmiendo, suelta un bufido y una reprimenda velada.

— ¡Hey Rem!- saluda Peter, y él siente que palidece. Le sudan las manos y el corazón esta a punto de salirse por la boca.

— Te ves horrible.- comenta esta vez Sirius tranquilo, hasta un poco apagado. Llega a su lado con sus ojos grises penetrantes y escaneadores. La angustia le hace un nudo en el estomago.

— La Profesora Mc. Gonagall nos dijo que te había dado un dolor de estomago ayer en la noche, y que te trajeron. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta James y los tres chicos se colocan alrededor de la cama, con sonrisas amistosas.

Merlín, no quiere seguir viviendo en esta mentira. Respira profundo, intentando que la voz no se le consuma.

La profesora Mc. Gonagall le ha dado una excusa de la cual colgarse.

— Algo que he comido, de seguro.

— Pff- suelta Sirius, y suena casi como una grosería. El nerviosismo le inunda otra vez más. Hay algo en la mirada de Sirius que le esta poniendo esta vez enfermo de verdad.

— He, no le hagas caso- suelta James, ha estado de las pulgas desde ayer.- el pelinegro sonríe y mira de un lado a otro- A que no sabes

— Difícilmente puedo saber algo James- suelta él.

— Hemos encontrado una salida de Hogwarts- susurra el chico. Y a él se le vuelve a helar la sangre y los mira esperando que empiecen a gritar y apuntarle.

— ¿Q-qué?- pregunta.

— Peter ha encontrado en uno de los libros suyos, un hechizo que enseña aquello que a simple vista se ha ocultado- sigue susurrando— Esta en el tercer piso, detrás de la bruja tuerta. Esta genial, Remus. Y adivina donde nos lleva- soltó un muy exaltado James. El suspira un poco más relajado al saber que no han descubierto la salida del Sauce Boxeador.

— Iluminame- sonríe al chico.

— Al…

— Derecha o izquierda- le interrumpe Sirius y él mira a su compañero con ambas manos hecha puños hacía él.- vamos elige.

El respira profundo mientras James murmura algo sobre "traición" y "robarle la sorpresa". Una de las manos de Sirius huele exquisitamente a chocolate. Algo que adoraba después de una transformación era ese dulce. El chocolate le hacía sentir mejor, era su dulce mágico. Se acerca un poco más a las manos y respira suavemente para no parecer que estuviera olisqueado, y elige la mano derecha. Sirius suelta un gruñido y deja caer sobre las blancas sabanas el paquete de una rana de chocolate.

Sonríe encantado mientras atrapa el intranquilo envoltorio.

— A Honeydukes, Remus- le sonríe Sirius de lado.- al jodido Honeydukes de Hogsmeade.

~.~

_11 de febrero, 1973_

Ha estado teniendo el mal presentimiento desde la vuelta de navidad. Y Sirius no le estaba ayudando cuando en una de sus misteriosas huidas, lo ha encontrado en la biblioteca detrás de un libro de Criaturas Mágicas, sujetándose la cabeza y susurrando. Tan serio y extrañamente mortificado que le pone el nudo en el estomago.

No se sorprende cuando él se sienta a su lado, y no dice nada cuando le quita el libro de las manos y ve la imagen de un hombre lobo.

El nudo sube hasta su garganta y se queda allí.

Ha estado teniéndolo en la cabeza hacía meses, en un principio había creído que solo era una mala secuencia de coincidencias. Pero luego lo había estado viendo, el malestar de Remus días antes de la luna llena, las extrañas cicatrices que se le escapaban del pijama cuando dormía y más aún las extrañas excusas sobre sus desaparecimiento en esas noches.

— Sirius- susurró y el chico le miro.- ¿Qué estas pensando?

**Olfato **

_11 de Marzo, 1973_

Ha sido una noche más espantosa que nunca. No puede abrir un ojo porque al parecer el lobo ha estado dándose de golpes contra los muebles. La muñeca le cruje y recuerda que eso se lo hizo poco antes de llegar a la habitación dentro de la Casa de los Gritos. Esta rota, por lo que no puede moverla. Le tiemblan las rodillas y un regadero de sangre le cae por las piernas, ya que el lobo se ha dado de arañazos en las costillas. Ese tipo de cicatrices que no se borran. Le cuesta respirar y agradece que no haya llovido porque ya es de por si bastante malo que sus pies se llenen de tierra húmeda.

Esta cansado físicamente y mentalmente muerto. Camina por inercia. Madame Pomfrey le estará esperando en la enfermería. Esperarlo cerca del sauce llamaría la atención de cualquiera.

Ha pasado por esto demasiado tiempo, demasiados años. Esta cansado… muy cansado.

Se tropieza un par de veces, el relámpago de dolor en la muñeca es lo único que lo mantiene consiente.

Concentra su mirada en sus pies, para saber donde va, levanta la mirada una o dos veces. Unos diez metros más y llega al rellano del sauce.

La brisa fría de la mañana le pone los pelos de punta. Ha dejado una capa grande y zapatos allí. No seria agradable que le vieran en aquel penosos estado algún profesor o alumno.

La luz se va haciendo más agradable y suelta un suspiro al ver que no queda nada para salir. No ve bien, pero sus sentidos se ponen alerta cuando huele algo conocido. Algo cálido, fuerte, un olor que lleva conociendo por casi dos años. Una mezcla de chicos que conoce demasiado.

Se le corta la respiración y levanta la cabeza para verlos allí, contra luz de la entrada.

Los observa uno a uno. A Sirius pasos más adelante, con las manos apretadas aún lado de las caderas, los dientes apretados, la cabeza hacía un lado y los ojos tapados por el flequillo. A James, con una mirada tan llena de emociones de tristeza que es como un golpe en el pecho. Tiene una mano en el hombro de Sirius, pero tiembla por el frió o por el miedo… o por el dolor. No lo sabe. Y más atrás, Peter, cerca del nudo que tranquiliza el Sauce, sus ojos tan abiertos que es como una puñalada en el pecho que le hace respirar difícilmente.

— Remus.- susurra pasito James. Como si hablar muy fuerte reventara la realidad, la horrible realidad de la que son testigos.- Remus- vuelve a susurrar y da unos cuantos pasos hacía él.- estas herido.

Recuerda el llanto de su madre, el dolor en los ojos de padre. Las miradas de lastima de las enfermeras, el desdén de sus vecinos. La discriminación, el miedo.

— No- responde y los ojos se le llena de lagrimas, mientras sus rodillas tiemblan y choca contra la ladera, las rocas rozan sus heridas y el sisea de dolor.

Es demasiado. Demasiado. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

Habían sido sus únicos amigos, los únicos por lo que el realmente hubiera dado algo. Los únicos que no le miraban por debajo o con miedo.

— No- susurra y entra en pánico.

No sabe como ha corrido en su penoso estado, no sabe como sus piernas se mueven por la fría cueva y llegan a la Casa de los Gritos. Las salidas han sido selladas, las habitaciones sin puerta.

Algo dentro de él se rompe. Porque sabe que todo a terminado, que esos pocos meses que había sido tan feliz siendo un niño normal, todo ha acabado. Las piernas no pueden sostenerlo y cae hacía adelante. Grita un poco cuando se apoya en su lastimada mano y espera ser condenado con el corazón en la boca y un nudo en la garganta que no lo deja respirar.

Escucha los pasos de los chicos corriendo por la casa, llamándolo. Puede escuchar a Sirius soltar un taco cuando lo pilla, puede olor el olor a polvo, sangre, el olor a miedo no de ellos. De él mismo.

Quiere desaparecer y nunca volver.

Había sido todo demasiado perfecto. Había sido humano, había sido un chico normal desde hacía tan poco.

Se quiebra mientras se apoya en sus codos, no quiere verlos, no quiere ver el dolor.

Escucha pasos a su alrededor. Cierra los ojos y espera…

Alguien cae delante de él, y siente a Sirius. Se tensa y el dolor en sus heridas se profundiza.

No es capaz de hablar cuando el pelinegro le toma de los hombros y lo medio levanta. No es capaz de hablar, ni respirar cuando Sirius le pasa los brazos por el cuello y lo abraza.

No puede hacer nada cuando siente pequeñas lágrimas caer de los ojos de su amigo.

— Lo siento, Remus- susurra el chico con la voz ronca. Rota.

Respira como si acabara de salir de una casa en llamas. Sus pulmones arden ante la sorpresa. Una capa le cae sobre los hombros y luego ve a James arrodillarse a su lado, arreglando la capa para taparlo bien, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y medio húmedas, le sonríe con timidez, con una sonrisa y una amabilidad que le colma.

Peter le toma la mano rota y hace un entablillado.

Sonríe, luego ríe… y llora.

Y llora un poco más porque no puede creerlo.

Deja caer la cabeza aún lado del pelinegro y ve la luz del amanecer entrar por los vidrios quebrados.

— Gracias- susurra.- gracias…

No puede creerlo. No es capaz de asimilarlo.

No cabe en el la felicidad que siente cuando Sirius le ayuda a ponerse en pie. A James darle una barra de chocolate "especial" y a Peter sonreírle.

Ese 11 de Marzo, fue el día en que todo cambio. En que la vida de los Merodeadores cambio.

* * *

**Final chungo lo sé XDD. ¿Qué tal malo pueden ser los títulos? Pues he aquí la prueba… doy asco, de verdad XD**

**E estado haciendo el fic y pensando en el Sirius/Remus too el rato, creo que se noto un poquito pero intente que así no fuera XD. Perdón si me quedaron un poco OOC y las faltas ortográfica -.- **

**Siempre he pensado que Sirius fue el que más le dolió la noticia de que Remus era licántropo, pasando del yaoi. No sé, siempre me dio esa impresión. Y eso… **

**Reviews, ¿Si? **


End file.
